


Miranda's Tail

by Stormashke



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 13:13:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormashke/pseuds/Stormashke
Summary: What happens when Miranda takes costumes to the next level of Fashion?





	Miranda's Tail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UltraStreep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltraStreep/gifts).



> Hi there everyone! This story mentions the work of a very talented writer who was a dear friend of mine. I was reminded by our very own XVnot15 and One of Three just how small our world of fanfiction is. DAx was known as the EverBard and DAxilla. If you aren’t familiar with her work then get thee to Google and locate her work. You won’t regret it. She was prolific and amazing. 
> 
> The stories referenced in this work are from Star Trek: Voyager. I had the great honor of being a Beta and a sounding board for her work as well as her friend for many years. And it is her I credit with helping me learn to write and to tell a story. I can hear her now telling me to stop yapping and get on with it! 
> 
> That being said this little bit of silliness is dedicated with great love to One of Three for having the guts to ask “May I please have a story whereby MP has a tail?” 
> 
> For better or worse my friend…here it is…
> 
> As always made possible by my Andy who is part of the comma hyphen and semi colon police. Yes dear, I’m aware that I used none of the above in this sentence. ;)
> 
> I do not own any of these characters in Devil Wears Prada nor do I claim any rights to the other Fanfiction pieces mentioned in this work. No offense is meant only sincere gratitude and joy at celebrating that author's work.

**Miranda's Tail**

 

Andy climbed back into bed and pulled the older woman back into her arms.  Miranda settled with her back against Andrea’s chest in a semi-upright position.  The doctor had just left after making what was probably the only house call that had occurred this century.  

 

Miranda garnered that kind of attention.  After the fourth day of the older woman not being able to sleep and coughing hard enough to rattle the bed, Andy had finally forced her to accept the doctor's visit.  The diagnosis?  Possible pneumonia in both lungs.  He left antibiotics and insisted if there was no improvement in 48 hours, Miranda would need to be hospitalized. 

 

Andy was scared to death.  “Here, Miranda, you need to take this.  It’s the antibiotic.”   

 

Miranda feebly turned her face away, but finally allowed Andy to give her the medication. “I despise being sick,"  Andy felt the Editor’s frame shudder as she began coughing again. 

 

Soothingly, she rubbed her back and coaxed her to drink more liquids.  “You need to rest.  Want me to read to you?”  The light from the television that Andy had moved into the bedroom two days ago had proven too much for Miranda’s sensitive eyes. 

 

Miranda shook her head, “Andréa, do you really believe in my current state I could concentrate on Dickens or Thoreau?” 

 

Andy grinned, snuggling Miranda just a little bit tighter.  It was good to hear her fight back even a little.  Her compliance had been almost as terrifying as her fever!

 

“I was thinking something a bit lighter, sweetheart.”  When Miranda didn’t answer, Andy pulled out her phone.  “I know you like Star Trek: Voyager.  You pretend not to watch it when I’m watching the reruns, but I know you are.” 

 

Miranda rolled her eyes at the accusation, but didn’t try to deny it. 

 

Andy grinned, “So how about some fanfiction?  Some of its really good!” 

 

Miranda shook her head, “Andrea, I’m in fashion design.  Why would I want to read knock-offs?” 

 

Andy scoffed, “It’s not knock-offs Miranda.  There are some really talented writers that like to play in worlds that have been already created.  It doesn’t mean they don’t create their own.  I mean look, you liked that Valentino gown you wore last year to the Met, but that doesn’t mean you didn’t admire the one Donatella made this year that was inspired by Valentino, right?” 

 

Grudgingly, Miranda nodded. 

 

“Well, this is just like that.  They even give credit for the characters to the originators of the shows that they write about.  They aren’t asking for money or anything, so there’s no legal entanglement.  Just give it a try.  I know the perfect story to start with.”

 

“Oh, I suppose.  Whatever I need to get you to do to stop debating with me so that I may rest.”  

 

Andy chuckled and kissed the top of Miranda’s head, burying her nose for a moment in the fragrant snowy hair.  “Perfect.  This one is by the EverBard.  It’s called "Puss in Boots" and has a dedication to someone called One of Three.”

 

“Oh, this sounds promising,” Miranda grumbled as she settled further into Andy’s chest and prepared to listen. 

 

Andy only smiled and began to read...

____

 

Miranda listened as Andréa continued to read.  How on earth was it that this was actually entertaining?  She didn't know, but it seemed like perhaps a combination of Andréa's voice and the amusing story were actually conspiring to make her less miserable.

 

All at once, Miranda realized Andréa had stopped speaking, "Well, what happens next?"

 

Andy chuckled, "Nothing. That is, as they say, all she wrote."

 

Miranda struggled to sit up, "But that can't be all? I refuse to believe it."

 

Andy was amused but tried her best not to show it, "Well, the author has quite a few more stories up in all different genres."   Andy shut the light down on her phone, "Get some rest...and when you wake up, while you eat some soup I'll read some of her other works to you, ok?"

 

Miranda tried to glare, really she did, but it appeared to have little effect as Andréa only stared back impassively.  It seemed she was left with no choice, "Fine." She conceded with little grace.  Miranda knew a great deal about managing people. As a result, she knew when _she_ was being managed.  But honestly, could she complain?

 

Well, yes she could but she would not.  Andréa had been quite wonderful to her during this wretched illness. She also realized that she herself was not the most compliant of patients and so she would try to be more obedient.

 

Ha! As if that would ever happen. But she would try and perhaps that would be enough.

 

Settling down, she felt Andréa pull her more securely against her chest.  This position was most comfortable for her as it eased her breathing, but being used as a human mattress could not be comfortable for the young woman.

 

"Andréa, you really should lie down." Miranda tried.

 

"Miranda, you really should try to get some rest and stop trying to give orders." Miranda felt her chuckle against her ear, "I'm right where I want and need to be, so stop fighting it and sleep.  I'll read you "A Captain's Carol" next if you like."

 

As sleep began to claim her, she only had one more thing to say, "Well at least it sounds as if that one will be based on Dickens!"

___

 

Several more days passed with Miranda fitfully sleeping for most of the day, but when she was awake Andréa would read to her.  Usually fanfiction and usually from this one author.  Finally, the course of antibiotics was through and Miranda had to admit she was feeling much better. 

 

True, she wasn’t quite back to her normal self but she was able to work from home.  The result was that after putting in a ten-hour day from the townhouse, Miranda was able to relax with her children and Andréa. 

 

Usually, this meant an evening of watching television. 

 

Settling in for the night with a blanket and hot cup of mint tea courtesy of the woman she loved, Miranda spoke, “So what mindless entertainment will we be perusing during this evening of my convalescence?” 

 

The grin lit up Andréa’s face as she scanned the channels, “Look Miranda, BBC America is running a Voyager marathon!”  

 

Adopting a look of nonchalance, Miranda hid the secret thrill this gave her.  Ever since listening to Andréa read those stories she had been interested in actually watching the show, but it had not been worth opening herself up to the younger woman’s teasing.  Here was her chance! 

 

“Oh, if you must, I suppose it is not entirely objectionable.” She waved her hand in a vague gesture of acquiescence. 

 

Her grudging acceptance caused Andréa to brighten, even as she snuggled in closer to Miranda on the loveseat, sharing the blanket between them, “I love this show.  Janeway is _so_ hot.” 

 

Miranda rested her head on Andy’s shoulder, taking the opportunity to relax even further.  “Hmm, I’m sensing a pattern with you.  Any woman in authority.  Is that it?”  Miranda did her best to sound much put-upon and aggrieved. 

 

Andréa gave a short bark of laughter before becoming serious, “Wait, Miranda…you can’t seriously be jealous?”  Miranda couldn’t help but smirk at the young woman’s wide eyes, dark with worry.  Andy looked down and saw the mirth dancing in the blue eyes that were finally beginning to sparkle after days of illness.  “You know, Miranda, sometimes you can be a real jerk.” Andy snorted laughter.

 

 Miranda chuckled, “Well if that is the worst thing you have to say about me then I believe perhaps I have nothing to worry about regarding a _certain_ Starfleet Captain.”

 

“Nope, no chance of me racing off to the Delta Quadrant.” 

 

Miranda sincerely hoped not.  Life with the brunette was proving to be filled with surprises and unexpected pleasures.  Andréa was constantly going above and beyond for her.  Just look at the last two weeks.  She had hardly left Miranda’s side, putting up with all manner of complaints. All the time, playing nursemaid as if it were her most important function in the world. 

 

As for her actual job?  Well, she had arranged to work by remote as much as was possible.  And for those few times she was required to go into the office?  Well, Miranda knew she was only a call away.  Andréa had also recruited her housekeeper on those days so that Miranda was well attended. 

Miranda knew she had nothing to fear and she simply hoped that Andréa would realize the same was true in return. Andréa’s voice drew her from her musings. 

 

“Oh my god.  Janeway is so oblivious. Seven is practically throwing herself at her.  She reminds me of you.” 

 

Raising an eyebrow, Miranda was taken aback, “Excuse me?  Oblivious?  Are you implying that I was less than knowledgeable about your “crush?” "

 

Andy shrugged Miranda’s head off of her shoulder, “Crush?  Oh yeah, you were definitely oblivious.  I practically had to hit you in the head with my La Perlas to get you to see I was interested.”  Andy smirked now, “Definitely a Janeway move.” 

 

Miranda refused to engage in such an obvious ploy for attention…even from Andréa.  But it did give her an idea.  An idea that would either be met with great enthusiasm or would fail miserably to get the desired effect. 

 

As Andréa continued her observations about a certain Captain and her Drone, Miranda began to scheme and plan. 

 

A snow leopard.  Yes, hmmm.  A snow leopard would do nicely.  And Chanel…definitely Chanel… 

___

 

Several months later, Andy dropped her keys in the dish that was now on the table by the closet door. 

 

Miranda had finally caved and allowed Andy to have the dish, rather than find her furniture scratched up as she tended to drop her keys the moment she was inside the townhouse.

 

Hurrying up the steps, Andy walked into their bedroom to see her clothes laid out on the bed. Miranda was nowhere to be seen, but that just meant she was probably putting the finishing touches on her outfit.

 

Tonight was the annual Elias Clarke Ball to benefit Breast Cancer.  Much like any other Runway charity function, Miranda was required to attend and reign supreme as the Queen.  Andy, of course, would also be in attendance as she often was since they had first become an item two years previously.  

 

The only difference about tonight was that it would be a Masque.  Miranda had certainly made her opinion of costumes known through the years.  She was convinced that costumes and costume-like couture was the lowest form of fashion.  

 

There was a distinct difference between creativity and buffoonery in Miranda's eyes and costumes too often strayed into the latter category.  This was a definite shot across the bow by Irv, who was once again gearing up to try to dethrone the Snow Queen.

 

Oddly, Miranda had practically begged... and by begged, Andy meant she actually said the word please...to be allowed to pick out their attire for the evening.

 

"Miranda, where are you?"

 

"Putting on my makeup, of course,” came the haughty reply from the vanity by Miranda's dressing room.  

 

Andy smirked and stepped into the small room just off of the master bath.  She felt her eyes grow wide as she watched Miranda put the final touches on a rather pale makeup that somehow drew spectacular attention to her blue eyes.

 

"Darling, I'm glad to see public transportation didn't let us down tonight."  Miranda quipped, meeting Andy's eyes in the mirror.

 

Andy admired Miranda as she stood and only then did she realize what Miranda was wearing. "Oh my gosh," Andy felt her jaw drop, "A white body suit?  Miranda!  Don't take this the wrong way but...a body suit?"

 

Andy was confused when Miranda simply smirked and patted her cheek on the way by, "All will be revealed, Darling."

 

Miranda strode confidently into their bedroom, lifting a white belt with something attached.  When she turned Andy realized that Miranda's suit actually had markings down the back.  Black spots in a unique pattern.  As Miranda cinched the belt she realized that what she had seen attached to the belt was actually a...tail.

 

Suddenly, the pieces clicked as she watched Miranda pressed the belt buckle and the tail actually swished!

 

The bodysuit had an almost unitard look, made from suede with the animal pattern...and finally the tail.

 

Anyone touching Miranda would swear she was wearing a pelt.   Andy laughed out loud in delight,

 

"Miranda, are you really going dressed as 7 of 9 from the EverBard's story?  Don't you think that's a bit obscure?"

 

Andy was charmed when Miranda laughed, the sound light and carefree.  "What do I care if no one else "gets it?”   I dare even one of them to ask me."  Miranda sounded positively gleeful and gestured to the pile of clothes on the bed.  "But you'd best hurry."

 

Andy simply shook her head and went to do as she was bid.

____

 

Freshly showered, Andy set about getting dressed.  Leave it to Miranda!  Carefully, she donned the black leather pants that fit her like a glove, butter soft and supple.  Next came the non-descript gray t-shirt. 

 

Crew neck and tight, it certainly showed off her...assets.  Added to that was a red, 3/4-length buccaneer style coat.  The coat cinched at the waist with a black sword belt that even had a faux-sword attached. 

 

Literally just the pommel attached to the empty scabbard, it would make quite the picture.

 

 

Andy chuckled when she saw that attached to the left side of the coat on her chest was a small triangular badge done in silver and gold.  If one looked closely, in the center of what was clearly a replica Starfleet commbadge, was the trademark logo for the House of Versace.

 

Of course Donatella would be in on this, Andy mused.

 

Best of all though, were the thigh-high leather boots by Chanel.  They were done in leather to match her pants, but with silver buckles and chains as accents.  Andy was in a serious case of lust regarding those boots!

 

Finally, there was the last piece of her costume.  A three-corner hat, done in distressed black leather.  But attached to the hat by clever straps was a porcelain mask that would hide the top half of Andy's face.  It was painted in a tawny gold, resembling...what else...a lion of course.

 

Clearly, she was meant to be Janeway to Miranda's 7 of 9 tonight.  

 

Rejoining Miranda in the bedroom, she grinned as and watched as the Snow Queen settled a lovely patterned fur cape over her shoulders.  Turning to her dresser, Andy watched as Miranda slipped on what appeared to be a pair of glasses.  Turning back towards the bed, Andy eyes lit up in delight. 

 

“Miranda, that is beautiful.  Clever too.  Who designed our masks?”  

 

Andy walked over and reached for the older woman, running a finger along the beautifully patterned porcelain Snow Leopard mask that was airbrushed to give the effect of Miranda having whiskers while drawing attention to her gorgeous blue eyes.  The mask was somehow attached to the frame of the glasses, allowing Miranda to wear and remove the mask with ease. 

 

“It’s obvious that whoever designed the masks also had a hand in our costumes.” Andy felt her cheeks flush as Miranda eyed her up and down. 

 

“Yes, Alex did a lovely job on our masks as well as your belt and hat.  But I really do believe he outdid himself on my costume.”  Miranda turned this way and that and activated the tail to make certain the cape wasn’t hindering the action. 

 

“Alex?  Alexander…Alexander McQueen?”  Andy practically squeaked. 

 

Miranda laughed, “Who else would I ask to design a costume for me?  I must say, Donatella was quite put-out until I asked her to design your jacket and that silly little pin.”  Miranda waved in the direction of Andy’s chest. 

 

“Commbadge, Miranda,” Andy smirked, “Don’t try to pretend you don’t know the lingo.  Although, I must say I’m surprised you decided on being Seven of Nine.  I always figured you for the Captain type.” 

 

Miranda shook her head, removing the mask for safe-keeping, “Not at all, Darling.  She and I have much more in common than myself and your silly Captain.  Both of us are known for being cool and aloof even as we strive for perfection.  Each of us the center of most any social gathering.”  Now Miranda’s lips quirked as she tried to stifle a laugh, “And almost everyone wants to be us.” 

 

Andy’s mouth fell open in outrage, “Assimilation is not the same thing, Miranda!” 

 

Miranda nodded graciously, “But Janeway is very like you.  Passionate. Hot-blooded.  Loyal to those closest to her.  Her family and friends.  She’s a fighter.  She gets what she wants.”  Miranda moved over to adjust Andy’s jacket minutely, “She seems very much like someone I love.” 

 

Andy felt her face flush yet again, “Well, when you put it that way…” She muttered just before Miranda leaned down to kiss her sweetly and Andy took the initiative to deepen the kiss.  She ran her hands over the body suit that bore a distinct resemblance to the silver suit worn by Jeri Ryan she now realized.  It was like running her hands along a sleek animal’s skin.  The heat of Miranda’s body could be clearly felt through the material and it was definitely doing something for her. 

 

Just as she began searching for a way to remove the damnable suit, Miranda drew back with a chuckle,

 

“Now, now Captain.  None of that.  As much as I enjoy being fashionably late, there is such a thing as too late.” 

 

Andy fairly growled her response when Miranda swished her tail at her, “What I wouldn’t give for a transporter right now!” 

 

Miranda chuckled as she led them from the room and out to the waiting car.  

 ___

 

Miranda was getting bored.  They had been at this party for far longer than any other and she wanted to go home.  If people did not stop staring at her Andréa there just might be physical violence.  She sighed. 

 

Another 30 minutes and they could go home.

 

She smirked as Nigel appeared beside her.  He was dressed in something straight out of the 70s. 

 

Wearing oversized rhinestone spectacles, a rainbow-sequined shirt complete with a multicolored beanie, starched white bell bottom pants and black platform shoes, he looked like the decade threw up on him.

 

She leaned forward and kissed his cheek for real in greeting.

 

Nigel smirked, drawing back to take in the starkness of Miranda's costume as Andy stood occasionally glaring at someone who let their eyes linger too long on various portions of Miranda's anatomy.  "Lovely outfit as always, Miranda.  But do tell.  What exactly is with the tail?"  Leaning forward he whispered conspiratorially, "Are you supposed to be her pet?  Where's the leash? Meeeow!"

 

Miranda drew back and arched an eyebrow at him, glaring at him mockingly, "Lovely to see you again, Nigel.  But did you not get the memo?  This is a masquerade.  You didn't have to wear your weekend clothes."

 

 

Andy smiled at the teasing.  She could tell the pair of them were happy with each other and only messing around, but it was still a rare thing to see.  "Ok, Nigel, you look great, but I don't get it.  Who are you supposed to be?"

 

Nigel peered at Andy over his exaggerated eye wear, "Be still my heart?  Is it possible you do not recognize Sir Elton John as the Pinball Wizard?"  At Andy's negative shake of her head, he gasped,

 

"Miranda, you must educate this young woman immediately!"

 

Andy laughed, "Ok, Mister High and Mighty.  Who are we supposed to be?"  She gestured to herself and Miranda.

 

"I confess to being stumped." 

 

While Andy explained the costume choices to Nigel, Miranda watched as the guests milled around showing off.  Many of the costumes were overdone.  Most lacked creativity and originality.  Quite a few lacked good taste. 

 

Then, you just had the boring.

 

That included Irv, who for some odd reason had chosen to come this evening dressed as Napoleon.  His poor wife was dressed as Josephine.  It was so ridiculously clichéd that Miranda had a hard time keeping a straight face once he entered the room.  

 

She was drawn back to the conversation by Andréa's voice.

 

"Ha, that settles it.  You owe me a hundred bucks!"  Miranda turned to find what the pair were staring at.  

 

There across the room, resplendently regal in reds and golds, were Emily and Serena having obviously arrived together.  Emily was striking as the Queen of Hearts, but what was more striking was Serena dressed in the masculine counterpoint as the King of Hearts.

 

"They do make a rather pretty pair," Nigel said as he grudgingly dug out the money and handed it to Andy.  

 

"Thanks, this will make a nice little donation tonight.”  At Nigel and Miranda's incredulous look, Andy continued, "I know it's not as much as even a ticket for tonight costs, but every little bit helps.  Don't worry Nigel; I'll even get you a drink on my way back."  Andy set off to find one of the donation stations set up around the room.

 

"Well that should soothe my wounded soul over losing a hundred bucks."  He turned to Miranda gesturing towards her assistant and Serena, "Who knew those two would actually get it together."

 

Miranda felt her lips twitch, "Why Andréa did, of course.  When she told Serena to ask Emily and told Emily to ask Serena to the masque tonight.  You, my friend, have been had."  

 

Nigel scoffed as he watched Andy make her way around the room.  He watched as she deposited not only his hundred in the lock boxes set up strategically around the room, but the remainder of the cash in her own wallet from the looks of it.

 

"I find that I cannot complain," Nigel observed affectionately.  "She has a very tender heart, my Six."

 

"She does at that."

 

"What are you waiting for?  Take her home already!" Nigel said gesturing towards the door.  "I can handle Mr. Short Stuff.  Go on!"

 

Tilting her head to the side, Miranda evaluated the situation.  "Thank you, my dear friend.  I do believe I will take you up on that offer.  I'm beginning to feel the urge to scratch quite a few eyes out."

 

Nigel laughed, "Watch out, snow leopards have claws, indeed!"

 

Squeezing his arm affectionately she went to retrieve Andréa.  It was time to take her Captain home.

___

 

Miranda allowed Andréa to drag her up the stairs.  Halfway up to their room, Miranda lost her cape. 

 

Their masks had been discarded on the table in the foyer as soon as they entered the room.  Miranda was currently trying to divest Andréa of her buccaneers’ jacket, but the young woman was having none of it.

 

"No way, Miranda.  I had to watch all those people ogling you tonight."  Andy turned and held Miranda's arms to her sides, lightly pinning the older woman, "We're doing this my way tonight."  

 

Miranda thrilled at the possessive growl in Andréa's voice, "Darling, what makes you think I'm going to go along with that?" She tilted her head allowing the younger woman to scrape her teeth along the sensitive spots on her neck.  "I had to watch just as many stare at you.  Thankfully, none of them were stupid enough to approach.  I thought for certain there would be bloodshed."

 

Miranda felt it when Andréa giggled against her neck, "You have nothing to worry about.  Besides, everyone knows Janeway is the top in that relationship." Andy asserted, finally guiding Miranda through their bedroom door.

 

Miranda laughed outright, "Andréa, really?  That is fiction.  This is real life."  Miranda broke free to kiss the spot just below Andréa's ear that was guaranteed to earn the younger woman's complete surrender.  As Andréa whimpered, Miranda continued, "Besides, you haven't even seen what I can do with the tail!"

____

 

Andy woke the following morning, sore and dehydrated, with Miranda draped across her still-naked body.   She shifted and felt the older woman wake.

 

"Miranda?" Andy asked in a voice hoarse with overuse.

 

"Yes, Darling," Miranda practically purred.

 

"We're totally keeping the tail!"


End file.
